Isolated rat brain preparations will be perfused with fluid containing different concentrations of either ethanol, acetaldehyde, or paraldehyde. The rates of utilization of glucose, production of lactate and efflux of potassium will be determined by analysis of samples of perfusion fluid. The changes in metabolic status of the brain tissue will be measured in samples of brain tissue which have been frozen ultra-rapidly and then extracted in the cold. The effects on the electrical activity of the brain will be measured by recording from electrodes stereotaxically placed in discrete areas of the brain prior to the surgical isolation of the brain. Similar experiments will be done with brain preparations from rats which have been treated for several days with either ethanol, acetaldehyde, or paraldehyde.